camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Crying In The Club
"Crying in the Club" is the debut solo single by Camila Cabello. It was released as the lead single on May 19, 2017 for her debut studio album The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. Its music video premiered the same date. The song was written by Cabello, Sia, Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat and Happy Perez, with the latter three serving as producers. Background On May 14, 2017, she posted pieces of a puzzle on her Twitter account, so fans could put together and reveal the single’s artwork. The song was then leaked on May 18th, 2017, a day before it's official release. :That was definitely part of the healing, this song. The lyrics are very hopeful, but the beat is very intense. I never just want to make a straight up happy song, it’s just not in my nature. The beat has this very intense, cathartic feeling about it. It was kinda like what the writing process was saying to me. So of the lyrics are “Let the music lift you up, like you’ve never been so high. Let the music lift you up, like you’ve never been this free.” It felt like what this album and this music was. :: - Camila Cabello Composition and release "Crying in the Club" is a mid-tempo pop and dance track, featuring a "subdued" minor-key dance groove. Lyrically, the song contains themes of the healing powers of music and dancing your heartbreak away. The song samples Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle", written by David Frank, Steve Kipner and Pamela Sheyne. The song was released on May 19, 2017 to digital music stores and streaming services, following her departure from the girl group Fifth Harmony the past year, and her collaboration with Machine Gun Kelly, "Bad Things"–which reached the top 10 on several Billboard charts. "Crying in the Club" will be sent to US contemporary hit radio on May 23, 2017. Cabello performed the song for the first time at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards on May 21. Music video Directed by Emil Nava, the song's accompanying music video was released on May 19, 2017. The clip opens in black and white with Cabello standing against a brick wall, dancing through the fog and soaking in a tub as she performs the song "I Have Questions", before transitioning into the song itself with the singer getting loose in a crowded club. Reviewing the video for Billboard, Gil Kaufman related the concept to Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. In Rolling Stone, Ryan Reed opined the video "mirrors the song's emotional journey. It opens with black-and-white shots of the singer crying and reclining in a bathtub before exploding with color in the nightclub." Critical reception In Billboard, Joe Lynch opined the song "demonstrates just enough vocal flair for the former Fifth Harmony star to escape the more generic tropes of top 40," while in Rolling Stone, Ryan Reed noted Cabello "finds emotional redemption" in the song. Editors from Rap-Up wrote "the song blends island flavors with intense pop sounds, making it a dance-ready soundtrack for optimism." Anna Gaca of Spin described the song as a "dancehall-inspired beat that bears a passing resemblance to Sia's 'Cheap Thrills'." Idolator writer Mike Wass called the song a "moody, mid-tempo bop", and opined, "the 20-year-old followed Sia's demo a little too closely. She's almost unrecognizable and that’s worrying for something trying to establish their independence." Videos Camila Cabello - The Making of "Crying in the Club" I Have Questions Crying in the Club (Live at the 2017 iHeartRadio Much Music Video Aw... Camila Cabello Crying in the Club Live at (Billboard Music Awards 2017) Camila Cabello brings the fire with solo single Crying In The Club Britain’s Got Talent 2017 Lyrics Original song= |-| Music video = Gallery Trivia * Sia recorded background vocals for this song as well as co-writing. * Cashmere Cat was one of the producers. Camila was featured on Cashmere's track, Love Incredible. * This track samples the "(ah, oh, ah, oh, ah)" from Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle". It was also composed by David Frank and Steve Kipner, the people who also composed Genie in a Bottle. * This track also has a similar vibe to Sia's Cheap Thrills, given that Sia helped with the track. * Camila debuted the song at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards. * In a interview with Richie Favalaro, Camila said (in spanish) that "Crying In The Club" is "un rolazo" or "una rola" or "un temazo". References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Singles from The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving Category:Songs from The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving